What A World
by theplaywrite
Summary: Yusei Fudo finds himself lost in a strange forest, filled with interesting characters that oddly resemble his own friends. But after he is thrown into the middle a raging war, Yusei's only hope is that he can find a way home before he gets into serious trouble. [Discontinued.]
1. The Ominous Trap

The Ominous Trap

* * *

Yusei was sure he had opened his eyes, but there was still so much darkness surrounding him. After lifting his body off the ground, the young man felt a stinging pain on the back of his head. Yusei pressed his hands on the ground to find his balance, realizing the surface was warm and shacking. He reached his arm out to feel a wall besides him. Yusei had no idea where he was or how he got there.

As he began to compose himself, Yusei remembered the house he drove to after receiving a call to finish a repair job. When he got to the house, there were screams coming from inside, so he ran in to help whoever was in trouble. The last thing he remembered was a group of men jumping up from behind him and attacking. It was all just an elaborate trap that he fell victim too. The question was, who set it and why.

Yusei stood up and felt a handle besides him. He tried to opened the supposed door, but with no luck. If only he was physically stronger. After thinking it through, Yusei figured he might be trapped in some sort of vehicle compartment. He stumbled across the floor, banging into something rather large. Yusei pulled down the sheet covering the object and was shocked when he saw it was his own duel runner. Now, he was even more confused.

Suddenly, there was a glow of light coming from behind him. Yusei turned his head and saw a crooked man, with a sly smile appear on a screen.

"I am glad to see you have finally woken up, Mr. Fudo." The man said in a raspy voice. He seemed like a very well-dressed man, but with no soul in his grey eyes.

Yusei stared angrily at the screen. "Where am I? Who are you? What the hell do you want with me?"

The man smiled widely, showing off his tented teeth. "So it is true. You are as smart as you are capable. Capable with a deck and a duel runner, I mean."

"Look, whatever you want from me, I am going to have any part in it. Now, let me go!" Yusei screamed. Whatever the man's true motives were, Yusei had a feeling that they were not anything good.

The man gave Yusei a slight laugh. "Well, let us cut to the chase then. I am putting together a turbo dueling team for the upcoming World Racing Grand Prix and with your incredible dueling skills, there is no way I can lose." The man explained.

"Not a chance. I already formed a team with my friends, so if you could be so polite to pull over and let me out-" Yusei tried to say before getting cut off.

"Oh contraire. You see, I know a great psychiatrist that has a very interesting way of persuading peoples' minds." The man chuckled. "He might be a bit of a control freak, but he can certainly get the job done with minimal complications."

"Well, I am not staying around to find out." Yusei yelled. The duelist went straight for his duel runner. He was going to ram his runner into the wall and bust out of this trap.

"I do not think so, Yusei Fudo!"

Before Yusei could drive his duel runner into the wall, a hissing sound filled the compartment. His eyes began to cloud up and his breathing started to become labored. Yusei saw a strange cloud of gas was quickly surrounding him.

Suddenly, the whole world started spinning and Yusei could barely move his muscles. He started moaning, desperately trying to stay conscious. It felt like someone was pressing on his whole body and dulling his mind. Before he knew it, Yusei started to black out.

Yusei had no idea where he was now. There was a strange light coming from a far off place. He focused his eyesight on the small bit of light. Suddenly, the small spot of light started to grow. It seemed to be coming straight towards Yusei. As the light got closer, a ray of colors danced across Yusei's eyes. Finally, an intense glare of bright, white light surrounded Yusei.

It was when the light started to die down, Yusei saw the strangest sight right in front of him.


	2. The Strange Forest

The Strange Forest

* * *

As the light started to die down, Yusei saw a very strange sight in front of him. He found himself standing in the middle of what looked like to be a forest. But it was not like any normal forest he had known before.

The trees grew in a twisted form, with black bark and yellowish-green leaves. The sky was a light red, covered in irregular shaped dark spots. The grass was a blueish color, with the roots of the trees breaking the surface. The air was crisp with a cool breeze. There was a bizarre dull tone that could be heard from every inch in the forest. The whole place had a mystifying feeling running through it.

Yusei looked around. Where ever he was, he was certainly nowhere near his home. Yusei began to walk through the forest. He seemed to be all alone in the large landscape that seemed to be getting bigger with every step he took. Yusei was tense and on edge, just waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, he heard a soft sound coming from behind the trees. He stopped walking and stared at the casted shadows. His heart started racing. He was not alone after all.

There was a new sound of mumbling and footsteps. Yusei grinned his teeth together. "Whose there?" He heard the shacking in his own voice.

Then, all sounds stopped. It was dead quiet in the forest. The only thing Yusei could hear was the sound of his own breathing. He wondered if he had just made a terrible mistake. Then, footsteps began walking towards him. Yusei could still not see who or what was coming at him. It was only when the light started to shine through the trees, Yusei was able to see a tall figure watching him.

The man took a step forward and Yusei almost dropped to the ground at who he saw. "Do not move!" It looked like and sounded just like Officer Trudge.

"Trudge?" Yusei managed to say, in total shock.

"Do not move! By order of the king!"

Trudge started to charge at Yusei. He had no time to think, he just started sprinting away. He had no idea why Trudge was chasing him, but he sure did not want to find out. Yusei looked back, seeing Trudge right on his heels. The larger man reached his hand out to grab Yusei's shoulders. Yusei took a quick turn and dodged Trudge's grasp, who manage to trip over one of the overgrown tree roots.

"Stop, traitor! For treason of the king!" Trudge screamed, but Yusei kept running.

That man was not the Office Trudge Yusei knew. Yusei started running down a denser part of the forest. He could still hear Trudge's voice echo through the trees. Suddenly, a crashing sound shock the forest. The young man turned around and saw Trudge smashing his way through the forest like a wrecking ball. He had pure anger and determination on his face. Yusei was in serious trouble now, even though he did not do anything wrong.

"Stop! The king commands it! You traitorous fool! You cannot run forever!"

Trudge was sure right about that. Yusei was out of breath and his legs burned. He had not ran this much since he his days as a member of a duel gang. Guess he should have took Crow's invitation to work out with him more often. All Yusei could hear was Trudge's pounding footsteps and the sound of falling trees. The sound hit his eardrums like hammers.

But, after running a bit more, Yusei slowly realized that he could not hear Trudge running after him anymore. It was unlikely he out ran the much stronger man. Maybe it was another trap. Yusei did not dare look behind him. Trudge must be right on top of him. Running felt like a lifetime.


	3. The Familiar Bird

The Familiar Bird

* * *

Yusei was still running. He had no idea where he was running, but needed to get away from Trudge. Yusei looked around at all the trees he was passing, when he realized something. Everything started to look the same. It was like he was running in one giant circle, back to where he first found himself. Yusei looked behind him and saw no indication that he was being followed anymore. He started to slow down his pace, until he hit an abrupt stop.

"Hey! Watch it fool!" Yusei knew that voice immediately.

He looked up and saw Crow, or at least something that looked like Crow. However, the creature Yusei recognized was much smaller than his childhood friend, had black leather pants, no shirt and had large, black feathered wings growing from his back. But it was the marked face and bright orange hair that lead Yusei to see his friend.

"Crow?"

The supposed-Crow rolled his eyes. "Of course I am a crow, smart-ass. Now, you better watch where you are going next time!"

"Crow, where am I?" Yusei rushed to ask.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" This Crow sounded very anger, which was not like the real Crow at all.

"I am not sure. I do not know where I am or how I even got here. This guy started chasing me through the forest and now I feel like I am running in circles." Yusei explained, as if it would help.

Crow finally noticed how anxious Yusei was and calmed down. "Who was chasing you?"

"Some guy who was sent by some king. It was strange, he looked so familiar."

Crow sighed. The anger in his eyes seemed to disappear instantly. "Probably, one of the king's guards. I have been in trouble with them before. They are just as ruthless as the king's overseer." He paused. "I will help you out."

"Really?"

Crow nodded. "Sure. I know these parts of the forest better than anyone. I can show you a place to hide out until the search for you dies down."

"Thank you." Yusei responded, still unsure about his situation.

Crow motioned for Yusei to follow him. The bird lead Yusei through a pathway of the forest he had not run across before. Maybe this forest was mystifying than it first seemed to be. It was still odd watching the Crow look-alike begin flying in front of him with his wings stretched out. Yusei figured if Crow really knew that much about the forest, he could help him get out and find his way back home.

"So, can you tell me more about this forest. Why is it so...strange?" Yusei tried to ask without sounding stupid.

Crow looked behind him. "You must not be from around here."

"You could say that." Yusei looked back up at the sky, missing his own home.

Crow smirked. "Well, some characters you might meet here are a bit impulsive. So do not get on anyone's bad side, like whatever you did to get that guard to go after you."

"I did not do anything. I woke up in the middle of nowhere and he just came out from behind the trees. He started screaming at me and said I was a traitor to the king." Yusei recalled his first encounter with Trudge. "Who is the king of this place anyway?"

Crow looked down at the ground. "Well, he is-"

"What is that?" Yusei cut in and pointed at something on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a vine start moving.

"That thing...must only mean one thing." Crow said, noticing what Yusei had seen.

"What?" Yusei felt nervous again.

"We are trespassing."


	4. The Beautiful Vines

The Beautiful Vines

* * *

Yusei whipped his head around as the trees and vines started moving all around him. The once dense forest was now being turned into a wide open field by some outside force. The sky above turned a bright blue color with golden rays of sunlight shining down. Bright red roses and deep green vines surrounded Yusei and Crow.

"Well. Well."

Yusei heard a delicate voice fill the air.

"I hope she is in a good mood." Crow said, taking a back step towards Yusei.

"Who?"

Suddenly, large vines spun around in the air and then settled on the ground a few yards away from the two. Yusei noticed a slim figure standing behind the descending vines. His blue eyes widened when he saw yet another familiar face. Akiza was standing in the middle of the mangled plants. She was wearing a long, sexy deep red dress and her burgundy hair was completely let down.

"What do we have here? One of the smallest rats with wings I have ever seen and a..." Akiza's smirk disappeared when she laid her eyes on Yusei. "I have never seen you before."

Yusei did not know what to say. He was so struck by Akiza's beauty, like he is most of the time.

"What is the matter? Bird got your tongue." She finally spoke to break the silence.

"Black Rose, we are so sorry for trespassing on your land. I was trying to help this guy out and..." Crow sounded very apologetic.

Akiza, or Black Rose, began walking towards Yusei, vines moving out of her way with each step. She stood in front of Yusei and smiled. Her eyes amber were so beautiful as the sun light glistened on them. "You seem very interesting."

Yusei snapped out of his trance. "I am sorry. I have not been myself ever since I got lost in this forest."

Black Rose lifted her soft hand and gently placed it on Yusei's shoulder. As she did that, vines started wrapping up Yusei's legs. He knew those vines were dangerous if Akiza ever got mad, so he stood very still. "Lost? So, you are from somewhere else."

"Yes." He answered.

Black Rose gave a soft laugh. "There is something about you. I am not sure what it is, but you are very special."

"How can you tell?" Yusei asked in a low voice.

"I learned how to read faces from an old friend of mine. Also, my powers are telling me that you have a very strong spirit."

Yusei figured that the powers Black Rose was referring to were Akiza's physic powers. "What else are they telling you about me?"

Black Rose turned and began walking away from Yusei. "You are helpful, though you need help now more than ever."

"Aw, Yusei." Crow butted in. "Remember you have a guard chasing after you. Now, do you want to keep talking to this girl or stay a free man?"

Suddenly, Black Rose motioned her hands and a pair of large vines thrusted themselves at the blackbird. Crow flew into the air, barely dodging the mythical plants. Yusei knew Crow was probably right, but he wanted to stay with Black Rose for a bit longer.

"Tell your little bird friend to calm down and take sometime to smell the roses." Black Rose laughed at the struggling bird.

Yusei shook his head. "I really have to get going. I have to find my way home."

Black Rose's eyes widened. "Home?" She paused. "You were left in the middle of no where. I do not think you have a home anymore."

Yusei realized that Black Rose was not talking to him. She seemed to be talking to herself, almost like she had the same tragic childhood as Akiza did. Then, Black Rose started laughing in a crazed way. The vines surrounding her began to move.

"Well, if you want to leave me like everyone else did, do not let me stop you. If you want, I can give you a real motivation to leave!" Black Rose lifted her hand to the sky and the vines began flying in the air.

Yusei was stunned when the vines grew sharp thorns that seemed to pierce the sky.

"Yusei! Run!" Crow yelled.

Yusei sprinted off in Crow's direction and they started running away from the threatening plants that began to chase them. Yusei could hear Black Rose's laugh, even as they were trying to get away from her. It was one of the two laughs Yusei never wanted to hear ever again.


	5. The Dark Fire

The Dark Fire

* * *

Yusei and Crow continued to run away from the angered girl. Black Rose's vines seemed to have ceded following them, but the young man could still hear her faded laughter. Yusei noticed that the lushes trees and grass began to wither the more they ran. Crow noticed the changing landscape as well. The two found themselves slowly running past dead, fallen trees and stomping on a hard dirt ground. The sky above was now a dark blue color and the air smelt like smoke.

Crow came to a slow halt and started to have a nervous look on his face.

Yusei stopped. "What is it, Crow? Is something wrong?"

The little black bird did not say anything at first. He only darted his eyes around the barren landscape, anxiously looking for something.

"Crow?" Yusei became very anxious, too. Only their luck would land them right in another terrible situation.

"We have to get out of here. It is not safe."

"Why?"

Suddenly, a large blast of dark fire flew by the pair of wonderers. Yusei looked down and saw the ground was being burned by a dark flame. His mind flashed back to a few painful memories.

"We have to go!" Crow screamed.

Before they could begin to run away again, a large wall of the dark flames surrounded them. Crow yelped and jumped on Yusei's shoulders, pushing him to the ground. Yusei stayed on the ground, until he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up, expecting to see Trudge, but was shocked at who was towering over him.

"K-Kalin." Yusei whispered to himself.

The older man smiled once he saw what he had caught. Kalin's eyes were stained black and his whole appearance resembled his Dark Signer self. Yusei would rather be at the hands of the Black Rose than his old friend looking like that.

"Looks like someone is having a pretty crappy day." Kalin said with a twisted voice.

Yusei stood up, knowing that there was no way to reason with this Kalin. Crow clung on to Yusei's shoulders in fear. Yusei realized he had to get him and Crow away from Kalin. "We were just leaving." Yusei said in a dull tone not to anger the more powerful man.

Kalin began to laugh. A shiver went up Yusei's spine when he heard that laugh. "Leaving? The fun has only just begun." Suddenly, the dark fire moved closer towards Yusei and Crow. Kalin shot a dark flame out of his hand, aiming just below Yusei's feet, causing him to stumble.

"Why are you doing this?" Yusei screamed, as if he would get an answer.

Kalin simply laughed again. "You must not know who the hell I am?" He shot another flame just above Yusei's head, barely missing Crow.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" Crow whispered in his ear. "Do not make him mad. Just play dead and maybe he will leave."

"What is his deal?" Yusei asked.

"It is a lot to explain."

"Hey!" Kalin cut in on the side conversation by shooting up another wall of fire. "Be careful what you say, you might hurt someone's feelings." He grinned.

"I'm sorry!" Yusei yelled. Kalin and Crow both were now a bit confused. Yusei knew that this was not the Kalin he was friends with, but since every other person he met in this crazy forest seemed to be very similar to his friends back home, maybe this Kalin was no different. Maybe if he did not leave Kalin, he would stop.

"Sorry?" Kalin wondered. "You know, it would be a whole lot easier for me to just kill you right now."

"NO!" Crow yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kalin raised his arm in the air and his dark mark appeared on his arm. Yusei felt a sting on his right arm. He looked down and saw his mark of the dragon quickly appear and disappear. A large, menacing dark shadow form appeared behind Kalin, surrounded in dark fire. Yusei knew exactly what that meant. Yusei closed his eyes tightly, ready for whatever pain Kalin was about to inflict on him.

However, a loud sound, much like a crash of lightening, rumbled through the air.

* * *

Quick AN: I am looking for an out-of-the-box idea for 5ds story! I want to write a story based on what the readers want, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. PM me or post a review soon! Thank You!


	6. The Dragon King

The Dragon King

* * *

Yusei's eyes shot open at the deafening sound. Kalin stopped his attack and turned his attention to something coming towards them. Suddenly, a large flame of bright red fire hit Kalin and knocked him to the ground. Yusei and Crow looked over for the source of the fire.

"You know better than to attack my land." Yet another familiar voice revealed Jack Atlas was the one who attacked Kalin. But this Jack was much more decorated. He was dressed much like...a king. The golden crown on his head gave it away to Yusei that Jack must be the king Trudge was working for.

"We should be okay." Crow finally spoke, sounding much less scared.

Kalin started to stand back up, with pure hatred in his eyes. "Your land?" He shot multiple dark flames at Jack, all of which the tall, blonde avoided.

"We can slip away when they start getting into a real fight." Crow stated.

Yusei looked back at the bird, still sitting on his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"Jack is the king of this land. He rules over every inch of this forest with the help of the Dragon Warriors, people who have access to the dragon realm. Kalin is part of the Immortals, who have been at war with the Dragon Warriors over the crown for decades. When Jack became king, he drove the Immortals underground with his two mighty dragons. The Immortals have been planning to overthrow and kill Jack ever since." Crow explain.

Yusei was shocked when Crow's story sounded very familiar to what happened between the Signers and Dark Signers. He looked up at the fighting men and knew it was getting intense very quickly. "But if the Immortals are trapped underground, how is Kalin here?" Yusei asked.

"Kalin is one of the two members of the Immortals who were able to break free from the ground. The other one does not have her dark powers like Kalin does. Even so, Kalin still does not have all over his strength above ground. I would never want to face if he had all his dark powers." Crow answered.

In the fight, Kalin tried to surround Jack with dark fire, much like he did to Yusei and Crow, but with no luck. Jack started throwing rings of fire at Kalin, rarely missing his target.

"Jack is pretty good at this." Yusei commented.

"His overseer had him trained by the dragons to fight, in case the Immortals ever attacked him." Crow told Yusei. "Come on! We should get out of here while they are both distracted."

Yusei nodded and slowly walked away from the fight, not wanting to either of the two men's attention. Yusei knew by the glaring red fire coming from behind him that Kalin was losing this fight. If only Jack could have done that back in Satellite.

"I was wondering when you were going to crawl out of that hellhole you call home." Jack yelled. Yusei knew that there had to be a smirk on Jack's face.

"It was the bastard king who put me down there." Kalin tried to intimidate the ruler.

"And it is going to be the mighty king who sends your ass back to the dirt you belong in" Jack replied.

Yusei hated hearing the sounds of his friends voices cursing at each other like that, even though those two men were not really his friends. Jack and Kalin were the strongest duelist Yusei had ever known. No matter what happened between them, those two would always be his brothers. Crow jumped off Yusei's shoulders and showed him a path back into the forest. They were cutting it very close, as Jack's fire was spreading quickly and was right on their heels.

Yusei longed for the shadows of the trees to hide in. They were his only way out, or at least away from the raging battle. Yusei was about to cross the line between the growing forest and the dead lands, until he heard a voice.

"Your majesty! It was him! The traitor who was sent to assassinate your future queen, Lady Mina!"

Yusei spun around and saw Trudge pointing at him.

Jack's eyes widened. "So, Kalin was not the one sent to kill her." The king paused and looked down at Kalin, who struggled to stay standing. "Arrest them all!"

Suddenly, out of now where a vast number of identical men, dressed in uniform, surrounded Crow and Yusei. There was no way they could run this time.


	7. The Stone Room

The Stone Room

* * *

Yusei was lead down a long, dark hallway by two guards. His hands and feet were chained with heavy metal shackles that created an ear piercing sound when they hit the stone floor. The air was so stale and hot, that in just a few minutes, Yusei was already sweating and feeling dizzy. He glanced behind him, noticing Crow in similar chains and his wings strapped to his back. Kalin was lead, behind Crow, by four guards with spears. He was chained with rings of fire that were burning his skin with every step.

The three were lead down to a large underground room, with large wooden doors and heavy steel bars imbedded into the walls. Yusei and Crow were placed in two separate barred rooms next to each other, while Kalin was sealed behind a thick wooden door. Only Kalin had his cell monitor by the guards.

"It is my fault we were captured, Crow." Yusei spoke quietly. "I should have ran when we had the chance."

"It is alright." Crow said from the other side of the thick stone wall. "It is not too bad living down here."

Yusei sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead. Right now, he wished that he was in the garage, working on his runner with Jack and Crow. Akiza and the twins would run in with smiles on their faces. He would be home or at least close to it.

Then, for some unknown reason, the guards who were once guarding Kalin's cell disappeared. There was a small barred window in the large door, so Yusei knew Kalin could hear him.

"Kalin, I just-"

"Do not say anything to me you bastard." Kalin cut Yusei off with a lone toned voice. "You have no idea about what you are dealing with."

Yusei frowned. "You are right." He curled himself up in the corner of the small cell. It stayed quiet for a long time. They all sat alone, already missing the freedom to wonder the open world.

"Tell me, Kalin, is there any other reason why the Immortals want to get rid of Jack other than because he locked you in the ground?" Yusei asked, trying to fill the stale air. He heard steps coming from Crow's cell, like the black bird was wondering the same thing.

Kalin stayed silent for a little while. "I used to know Jack, before he faked his way to become king."

"What do you mean 'faked'?" Crow asked.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound emanating from above their heads. Loud blasts and crashes shock the entire structure. Small rocks and dust fell from the ceiling. Rays of light were able to pass through the failing structure.

"What is going on?" Yusei yelled.

Then, a large blast blew out the walls of the room. After the dust started to settle, Yusei saw a large man walking through the rubble. He had on a dark cloak that concealed his face. "When will they ever learn?" The man asked in a deep, booming voice.

Yusei's eyes widened when the man created a ball of dark fire and shot it at Kalin's cell. Kalin emerged with a smile on his face. "What took you so long?" The man walked over to Kalin and began to remove the fire chains.

"Wait?" Crow yelled over to them. "I thought you were the only Immortal who had their dark powers?"

"Above ground, yes. There are a lot of things you still do not know, bird brain." Kalin answered.

Yusei stood up and held onto the bars of his cell. "Wait, are you not going to break us out, too?"

"Now, why would we do that?" The large man responded, still working on the last of the fire chains. It was then, Yusei started to recognize Devack underneath the cloak.

"Because we are against the king, too. Would it not be easier to have an ally in your battle against the king that could go above ground." Yusei tried to trick Devack into breaking them out.

"Do not listen to a thing they say." Kalin said, now totally free from the chains. "He does not even know where he is."

"I could show you the way to the king's secret castle." Crow quickly added. The two men paused.

"You are bluffing." Devack said.

Crow grinned his teeth. "I may not know much about the world down here, but I surely know everything about the world up there."

Yusei did not know if Crow was telling the truth or only lying to break free. He would not put it past the bird to manipulate his way out, but why with the people he was once so afraid of.

Devack shot a wall of dark fire at the bars of the cells, causing them to collapse to the floor.

"Follow me."


	8. The Meeting Place

The Meeting Place

* * *

Yusei and Crow followed Kalin and Devack through a long stretch of underground tunnels. Yusei had no idea where they were taking them, but he knew it was better than being recaptured by the guards. The two taller men stayed quiet as they walked through the pitch black caves. After walking for sometime, the group entered a large room, surrounded by pillars.

Yusei could barely see a thing, until he noticed the dim light of candles in the center of the room. As he took a closer look, Yusei saw another group of people, dressed in black, sitting around a large table. Kalin and Devack must have lead them the Immortals' hideout.

"It is about time you two got back. I hope your mission was completed, Kalin." The man sitting at the head of the table spoke. Yusei knew that it was Roman commanding the room. Even though the once leader of the Dark Signers was now dead in his world, that did not mean he was dead in this one.

Kalin and Devack took their seats next to the other members of the Immortals. "Not exactly." Kalin said.

"Who are these two?" A young lady asked, turning her head to get a good look at the new faces. The young lady was Misty Tredwell. Yusei also noticed a quiet girl sitting across from Misty, who he knew to be Carly. It was like entering the Dark Signer's last meeting before their fall.

"They were the two who got me captured." Kalin explained to his allies. "The bird brain says he knows were to find the king's secret Domino Castle, where the door to the dragon realm is supposed to be."

Everyone looked over at Crow. Yusei could see the distress in his eyes. "Before I tell you where to find the castle, I have one question?"

"You dare bribe with the Immortals." Roman said in an annoyed voice.

Crow did not look shaken by Roman's tone, but Yusei surely was rocked by seeing that man again. "Kalin mentioned something about Jack faking his way to become king."

There was a quick pause in the dark room. "Because he did." Roman said in a softer voice. He stood from his head seat and walked to a far wall. "Jack was never meant to become king."

"So, how did he become king then?" Yusei bit his lip.

Roman gripped his right arm. "Jack is a member of the Dragon Warriors. But when the finally member of the Warriors never came to claim the most powerful dragon, my brother took advantage of the whole situation."

"Rex." Yusei whispered to himself.

"My brother convinced Jack and the rest of the warriors that Jack was the chosen Warrior to become king and gave him the final dragon. It was the closest way my brother could ever come to controlling the land. However, we knew of the lies and my brother wanted us out of the way. Jack sealed us underground with his two dragons, under the influence of my own brother." Roman's head was filled with memories and flashbacks of the events he was describing to Crow and Yusei.

Crow raised his wings and took a step forward. "If that is all true-?"

"It is all true." Devack said. "We only want to return to the surface and remove the Jack from the throne that he does not deserve."

Yusei almost started to believe that the Immortals were the good guys in this world, but he had a feeling that there was even more to the story he would never know about.

"We cannot wait any longer. We have to attack Domino Castle now before the Dragon Warriors grow any stronger." Carly finally spoke in a stale voice.

Roman walked back to the table. "Yes. We will attack the castle with our giants, just as we planned."

As the Immortals talked amongst themselves, Crow leaned over to Yusei. "Do not think I did not see you." He whispered, so the others could not hear.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked, still processing everything he had just heard from the Immortals.

"It might have took me sometime to figure it out, but that glow on your arm when Jack and Kalin started to fight said enough. I knew there was something off about you. Even Black Rose felt something about you, you bastard." Crow sounded very angry at Yusei, but not specifically saying why.

"And you chose to discuss this now." Yusei said, not knowing how to take it all.

"What about them?" They heard Misty say.

"You two should have stayed in that prison."


End file.
